Drag Me Down (I'm a diver searching for pearls)
by thelittlefanpire
Summary: HM3 Clarke Griffin was hoping to have a fun night out on the town with her best friends as they await an important announcement, not hook up with ND1 Bellamy Blake, or 'Sailor Jerry' as she affectionately called him, in the grimy bathroom of the Old Town cantina in San Diego. But here she is.


many thanks to chants-de-lune and theoneinquistor for the beta magic! this is my first time writing smut, so enjoy!

* * *

**Drag** **Me** **Down**

(_I'm_ _a_ _diver_ _searching_ _for_ _pearls_)

Clarke opened the door to her apartment and immediately kicked off her boots in the hallway. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter as she passed and headed towards her bedroom glancing down at her watch for the millionth time.

_I'm late_, she thought.

She unbuttoned her blouse, slipped out of it quickly, and threw the uniform into a corner of the room. She yanked at the bobby pins surrounding the crown of her head and pulled her hair through the sock bun, running her fingers through her hair. Relief rushed over her, and she felt her body sagging down onto her bed. It had been a busy week full of training and high demands from her superiors.

She let out a huge breath as she stared at her open closet. She quickly stripped down to her underwear, beads of sweat already forming on her skin due to the heat of her apartment. Summer had come early to San Diego and the apartment she was renting didn't have any air conditioning. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she decided on what to wear for the night. Before she could break the skin, her phone vibrated on the floor.

She looked away from the closet, leaned down to her discarded clothes, and rifled through the pockets of her uniform pants looking for her phone. She swiped her finger across the screen when she found it.

"Hello," Clarke spoke into the device.

"Where are you?" Raven Reyes' voice boomed through the speaker loudly and Clarke grimaced.

"Girl, the stupid Promotion Ceremony ran late. I'm just getting home."

"Dude, it's Friday. Hurry up and get here!"

"Where are we meeting?" Clarke asked, distracted. She placed the phone on her shoulder and tilted her head down to keep it in place so she could change. She decided on the black skater dress that hung at the back of her closet. She pulled it off the rack and gave it a hard shake to get the wrinkles out.

"Downtown. At the bar, you suggested," Raven said and Clarke could practically hear Raven's eyes rolling.

"Right, I remember. It's been a long week," Clarke sighed and laid the phone down on her bed turning the speaker on so she could fix her hair. She placed it in a low messy bun and pulled out a few strands around her face. It was the opposite of the military-grade style she wore during the week.

"Well, it's been a long flight. I just flew all the way across the country to see you, so get here soon."

Clarke hung up the phone and finished getting ready by slipping on some low cut boots and a leather jacket. She touched up her makeup and called for a ride downtown.

When she arrived at the bar, she headed to the back of the room where she saw her friends overflowing in a booth. Extra chairs were pulled up around the end of the table. There were a few faces she didn't recognize.

Raven was the first out of her seat to greet her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Then she felt Jasper Jordan spin her around for a hug and Monty Green grabbed a hold of her hand. Her best friends from her hometown were all in the same place. Clarke felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Griffin!" Jasper exclaimed. Clarke had been stationed in San Diego since Boot Camp, but Jasper and Monty had only arrived in the last few months and they hadn't had time to catch up like this. Raven was all the way across the country at Langley.

"This is my boyfriend, Zeke Shaw," Raven pulled at the arm of one of the guys in the booth up to his feet. They shook hands and then Zeke and Raven slide back into the booth making room for her. Clarke noticed how handsome he was.

"And this is his friend, Miller," Raven introduced her around the table. "And his friend, Harper, who knows Monty."

"This is Griffin," Raven introduced her and Clarke smiled and waved at the unfamiliar faces.

"And we're just waiting on my friend, Blake, to get here before we order drinks," Miller said. Clarke glanced down at the table and noticed the water glasses and bowls of chips. No one had really ordered anything else yet.

"Oh, is he coming?" Harper asked him.

"He said he was."

Clarke looked around the table at them all. Short military buzzed haircuts and too-tight shirts. The air was almost palpable with the level of testosterone that was oozing out of all of the guys around the table. She could immediately tell Harper was military too, though, she wasn't sure if she was Air Force or Navy.

So Clarke asked her, "What branch are you in?"

"Navy. I'm on the same ship as Green and Jordan," Harper told her.

"Sonar?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm not one of those weirdos." Clarke laughed at that. It was true. Sonar Techs were one of the nerdiest bunch of sailors. Perfect for her friends because they had always been such geeks.

A guy with a head full of dark curls and a thick beard walked up to the table. Clarke was ready to ask for a glass of water, thinking it was their waiter, but before she could, Miller leaned over the table to shake his hand. The guy joined their booth, sitting down directly across from Clarke, only an arms length away.

"Hi guys," the new guy spoke in a deep voice. It made Clarke's stomach flip.

"This is Bellamy Blake. Bell, everyone," Miller introduced him. Bellamy Blake waved shyly at them all, and Clarke gave him a tight smile.

The waitress finally made her way over to them and they all ordered drinks and more food. They chattered among themselves about work and the weather until Jasper asked about the elephant in the room.

"So who's joining the new Space Force first? Reyes? Shaw?" Jasper joked as a large grin spread across his face. No one in the group wanted to admit it, but they had all sent in Space Force applications. The announcement for the new recruits would be out some later that night, and it was one of the reasons they had made plans to hang out. It was a pre-celebration for them.

"Yeah, aren't you guys stationed at Langley right now? What's the word?" Monty asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke sat down her glass of water so she wouldn't spill any. Raven and Clarke had been sending memes all week to one another since the President's announcement.

"Okay, so I don't understand how it's going to go? Is NASA going to help out or what? We already have a space program," Raven said. She had been training at NASA for over a year now, and they all wondered what that would mean with the new branch.

"You know how Marines say 'Oorah'? And the Navy says 'Hooyah'? Army says 'Hooah'?" Raven paused, then asked the group, "In Space Force, what are you going to say?"

Clarke placed her arms up on the table and grinned behind her hand. The two of them had come up with this joke during a late night wine-induced phone call earlier in the week.

"No guesses?" Raven looked around at the group, and everyone just shrugged. "In Space Force, you say, 'Pew Pew'!" She made a finger gun with her hand shooting at everyone. The table erupted in laughter.

"We don't have to worry about PT in the U.S. Space Force either," Jasper said.

"Why's that?" Harper asked him.

"You can't be out of weight if you don't weigh anything!" Jasper tapped on his temple, mimicking the meme he had seen online.

Raven had her phone out looking for another one.

"You could join the Navy to see the world...," she said. "Or you could join the Space Force and see the universe."

"Space Force Detailer is going to be like, sorry, all I got is Pluto," Clarke barked out. Everyone had their phones out, searching for the best joke. Their laughter echoed around the table.

"So when Trump asks for a wall in space, who's going to pay for it? Aliens!" Shaw read from his phone.

Clarke's side was in stitches by the time they all finished joking about the new military branch. She looked over at Bellamy and saw his shoulders silently shaking as he wiped at his eyes.

"But like Space Cadet?" Monty asked Jasper.

"Oh my God, yes. Did you see the enlisted ranks?" he replied, scrolling through his phone to show Monty.

"Another round?" The waitress asked them.

Clarke felt the tension shift in the air. She saw Bellamy glance her way, and she felt Raven reach into her pocket beside her. Clarke felt the weight in her own pocket of her dress and weighed her options. She glanced over at Jasper who was still looking up memes and laughing with Monty. She didn't know everyone at the table well enough to know if it was worth it.

A sharp metallic sound hit heavily on the table before Clarke had made a decision. She automatically reached into her dress pocket, pulling out her coin and dropping it down quickly.

Raven had dropped her challenge coin first. Zeke, Miller, and Bellamy instantly followed her. Harper grabbed hers out of her purse and threw it on the table. Jasper and Monty were silent.

Monty slowly reached into his jeans pocket and placed it on the table. He looked at Jasper with an apology written on his face.

"Fucking hell. I left my coin in my uniform pocket," Jasper said in exasperation and sunk back into the booth.

"Looks like you're paying, motherfucker! Another round, ma'am," Raven grinned up at the waitress and they ordered more drinks.

They all began to inspect one another's challenge coins. Raven was comparing hers to Shaw's. And Miller was telling Harper and Monty how he had received his during his first deployment. Clarke touched the edge of the scuba hat shaped coin that Bellamy had thrown down.

"You're a diver?" she asked him curiously. Bellamy nodded and picked up her coin. She had received it from her instructor after boot camp. It had a mermaid on the front and the USN logo on the back.

"What do you do?" he asked her.

"Corpsman at Coronado," she said.

"So we're on the same base?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn't have guessed you were even in the military at first," Clarke said and gestured at his face filled with scruff and his mop of curls.

"Shave Chit," he replied simply. "And I've been on vacation for a minute so my hair's a little out of Regs." Bellamy ran his fingers through his curls and scratched his head.

"I wouldn't guess you were either," he said, not caring to elaborate.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders at him, and then she watched as Miller got up for a smoke. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders back at her and got up to follow Miller out the back door of the bar.

"He's hot," Raven whispered to her.

"Leave me alone and go be lovey-dovey with your boyfriend," Clarke teased her back. She pushed Raven into Zeke's side and watched as he put his arm around Raven, cradling her to his side.

Raven leaned back to Clarke and told her she needed to get out of the booth to use the restroom. Clarke slid out and watched as Zeke moved his arm to Raven's lower back and helped her twist her leg out of the booth so she could stand up. He slapped her backside playfully when she stood, and Clarke smiled at them.

"He's hot," Clarke echoed Raven's word back to her as they walked around the bar in search of the restrooms. Both women were a little tipsy and Clarke had trouble remembering which way the restroom was in the crowded bar.

"He's really good to me, too. It's made everything a little bit easier over there," Raven said as she followed Clarke their hands clasped lightly together, so as not to lose one another in the crowd of people. Clarke grinned, happy to hear that her friend was doing so well. It had been next to impossible being away from Raven after she had injured her leg.

Clarke saw the back door open, Bellamy and Miller walking in. She spotted the sign to the restroom above their heads. The pairs passed by each other. Raven joked with Miller about the Space Force some more and Bellamy squeezed Clarke's shoulder as he passed her.

"You guys okay?" he asked her. She mouthed the words _bathroom_ at him, and they went their separate ways.

"I can't believe Jasper forgot his coin. No, wait, I can actually. The dork," Clarke said as she and Raven entered their respective stalls in the bathroom to pee. She was hoping to derail any conversation about Bellamy. It worked.

"Remember that first Christmas after Basic when we first dropped coins and Jasper refused to play? I bet he doesn't even know where any of his coins are," Raven said, laughing at the memory.

"That was the most expensive bar tab that night, too. Can you pass me some toilet paper?" Clarke reminisced and asked Raven. She took the wad of tissue from her under the stall.

At the sink, they washed up and reapplied some of their makeup.

"I totally don't blame you if you go home with that guy tonight." Raven turned around and leaned against the sink to look at Clarke.

"I'm going to kill you. Why is he so attractive? It's ridiculous." Clarke couldn't deny it. Her best friend would see right through her. Raven just put her hands up as a sign of surrender and smirked at her.

"Zeke and I already booked a room at the Lodge on base, so you don't have to worry about us."

"I came out tonight to hang out with you! Not hook up with Sailor Jerry out there!"

"He is so your type, it's not even funny."

Clarke placed the cap back on her mascara and turned away from the mirror to face her friend.

"We've barely spoken to one another."

"Well, drink some more and get to talking, Griffin!" Raven turned to leave the bathroom and Clarke followed, shaking her head at her. She was already a few drinks in. A few more and she was well on her way to bad decisions. Bad decisions with Bellamy Blake.

The group had shuffled around from the bathroom / smoke break, so when Clarke sat back down she found herself pressed next to Bellamy in the booth. She bumped his forearm with her elbow.

"Nice tattoo," She could see a peek of ink under his long sleeve shirt that was pushed up to the bend in his arm.

"Diver and a mermaid. Slowing making my way towards a full sleeve." Bellamy pushed up the fabric of his shirt to the top of his bicep. Clarke could see a diver in full gear entangled with a mermaid who was dragging him down to her and the ocean depths. It was amazingly detailed. Clarke wanted to trace the ink with her fingertips, but she hesitated. Bellamy's upper arm had to be the size of her thigh.

He pulled his sleeve back down before she could touch it and reached for his drink.

Clarke tried to distract herself and looked around the table. She could see a lot of flirting going on at the end of the table where Monty was sitting between Harper and Monty. She wondered who he would be going home with tonight. She mentioned it to Bellamy and asked how he knew them.

"Miller and I were in Basic together and then went to A school here. We were roommates for a little bit. Went on a deployment together," he explained quickly.

"Oh, so you're basically family?"

"Right." They laughed at that. You could only understand the bonds of those types of relationships if you'd experienced it firsthand. Clarke would do almost anything for her shipmates and her fellow sailors.

"Are you from here or…?" She trailed off, asking him if he was a Cali native or not. He definitely had the style of one, with the khaki Chino pants and a black button up combo he wore. Causal. Confident.

"Nah. I grew up in VA. My mom and sister are still there."

"Oh. Do you get to visit them often?"

"I was just over there. I got back from a six-month deployment. But my sister's still in school so trips home only happen so often, you know?"

"Yeah, my parents live in D.C. I tried to get them to come out here a few times, but they're pretty busy with work," Clarke sighed, thinking of the last time she had seen her mom and dad. It had been months.

"So, how long are you here for?" Bellamy asked her.

"I've been here my whole career, but I've got two more years left of Shore. You?"

"Just coming off of Sea Duty, so I'll be here a couple of more years." Bellamy put his arm behind Clarke along the back of the booth and widened the space between his legs. Raven and her weren't the only ones feeling the alcohol. She leaned into him and felt his fingers twirl the ends of some of her loose hair between his fingers.

The conversation had turned back to the Space Force. Jasper had another joke he was sharing with Monty, who sat next to Bellamy.

"Active Duty Space Force with Darth Vader and then Reserve Space Force with Dark Helmet," Jasper explained to Monty.

"From Spaceballs?" Bellamy asked chuckling. "Classic."

"Nerd," Clarke coughed behind her hand. Bellamy smiled at her and pulled her towards him.

"Hey, you guys want to get out of here? See what else we can get into?" Zeke pulled Clarke's attention away from Bellamy as he spoke. The group all agreed and signaled their waitress so they could split up their bill.

Outside the bar, Clarke welcomed the fresh air and slipped her jacket back on. She followed her friends down the busy strip. Downtown San Diego was packed for a Friday night. Bellamy trailed a foot behind her, bringing up the rear of their party. Clarke usually liked to be in charge on an outing like these, choosing where to eat and where to party, but she was happy to hang back with Bellamy tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him teetering on the edge of the sidewalk when they had come to a stop at the crosswalk. She reached out her hand for his shoulder, to steady him, and her fingers grasped around the collar of his shirt. He pulled her towards him, on accident, knocking them both off balance and into the road. A horn honked angrily and swerved around them, but Clarke didn't pay it any attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked him breathlessly.

"A little tipsy," Bellamy said, giving her a crooked smile as his eyes seemed to dance in the streetlights. Looking at the size of him, Clarke didn't really believe the small amount of alcohol they had consumed was enough to affect him, but she doesn't question him. She also doesn't let go of his hand when they corrected themselves and moved back to cross the road.

The group came to a stop outside of a crowded bar, and they lined up at the entrance. It was more of a club, than the first place they had all met up at. Clarke laced her fingers tighter around Bellamy's and slipped her free arm around his arm, leaning into his side. She let go and blew him a kiss cheekily when the girls were waved on through. The guys grumbled over the cover charge.

Clarke followed Raven and Harper up to the bar, and they ordered a round of shots for the group. Before the bartender could ask them if they wanted to open up a tab, Jasper and Monty walked up. Jasper placed his hand down into the other guy's back pocket. He grabbed the coin out and flung it onto the bar top, laughing maniacally the whole time.

"You mother...," Monty cursed under his breath and picked the coin back up gingerly.

"What?" Jasper asked innocently. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't throw down after there's already been a throw down, dipshit. You already know everyone here has a coin so you would technically have to pay up."

"Nuh-uh. No way, José. Monty didn't have a coin!"

"You stole it, Jordan!"

Bellamy leaned over the bar behind Clarke and slid the bartender his credit card.

"I got this one, man," he said clasping Jasper on the back and picking up two shot glasses. He handed on to Jasper and then Clarke before handing out the rest of the shots.

The music was thumping and the lights were flashing as the group formed a circle a few feet from the bar. They stared at each other with their glasses raised until Zeke led the toast.

"To the Space Force Recruits!" he shouted over the music and clinked his shot against Raven's. They all echoed him back and cheered to each other.

Clarke took a deep breath and let the harsh liquid hit her tongue. She grimaced as it went down.

"Not a fan?" Bellamy asked, sliding a hand across her back and settling it on her opposite hip.

"Not of Tequila!" She shouted up at him. Another shot glass was thrust into her hand from someone and she threw it back quickly, too. More Patrón.

"It won't matter after a few of them, though," she said handing him her empty glass.

"Hold that thought," Bellamy replied and strode back over to the bar. She watched him with mild curiosity until Raven started dragging her further onto the dance floor. They got lost in the crowd of people. She let the music and the alcohol flow over and through her dancing hypnotically against Raven.

Clarke did most of the leg work, letting Raven lean back on her as they shimmied to the music. It reminded her of every high school dance they ever went to. The hot, heavy swing of hips on hips and the heave of their chests close together. Clarke wrapped her arm around Raven and spun her around so she could support her weak leg better between her thighs.

"I think we're making the boys jealous," Raven shouted into her ear and Clarke's head shot up to where Zeke and Bellamy were watching them by the bar. The room spun a little.

Zeke smirked sweeping his tongue across his teeth as he watched Raven dance against Clarke. Bellamy's eyes were dark. Clarke could tell from her position on the dance floor, and her mouth went dry.

"Let's go," she called out. They moved as best they could through the packed dance floor. They shimmied past Harper, Monty, and Miller who were still locked in a fierce flirtation. And she saw Jasper yelling up at the DJ to play his favorite song.

Bellamy saw her coming his way and stood up, offering his seat to her. She plopped down heavily on the barstool and reached for the drink he had ordered her.

"What is it?" She eyed the tall glass of clear liquor.

"Red Bull and Vodka."

Clarke guzzled it down quickly and asked for another.

"Better than tequila?" Bellamy chuckled at her.

"God, how did you know?" Clarke placed her hands over her heart in gratitude and then dropped them down to her lap. Bellamy was close enough to her that her fingers touched the hem of his shirt lightly. The fresh liquor mixed in her belly with the other, making her braver than she would usually be, She pulled at the edge of his shirt drawing him closer to her.

She didn't look up, but down at her hands that continued to play with the buttons on Bellamy's shirt. She could feel his hand brush a piece of hair back from her face and then he tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. His voice was husky and deeper than before. She felt the vibrations of it from his chest better than she could hear it over the music. She looked up into his dark, brown eyes and nodded.

The beat of the music slowed down as they made their way to the floor. Under the flashing lights and thumping music, Clarke felt drowsy. She rolled her neck and leaned back against Bellamy, giving him a smile over her shoulder as she swayed her hips against him. The alcohol had relaxed her to the point where her skin felt on fire under his touch. He wrapped his arms around hers, lacing their fingers together, and pulled them up above their heads. When he let go, she let them fall to his neck and shoulders holding onto him gently.

Bellamy found the pockets of her dress and slid his hands inside. He moved her phone and keys out the way brushing his large fingers along her thighs, close to her center.

"Is this okay?"

She melted into him at his words and gave him an enthusiastic _yes_ in time with the music.

She lost track of time as she grinded into him. It didn't take long until she was wet and covered in sweat. She could feel his erection pressed into her backside as well. She closed her eyes to feel the electricity that crackled under his fingertips at every brush along her skin. She was _so_ drunk now.

"Hey! We're going to Old Town!" Miller said, "they're giving out free margaritas! You guys coming?"

Clarke opened her eyes and slowed her dancing to see Raven in front of her. She was sweating like Clarke and had lost her ponytail, her long hair was curling around her face.

"You look beautiful!" Clarke shouted back at her.

"You're just drunk!" Raven said, laughing and grabbing her hand to lead her off the dance floor. Clarke pulled Bellamy behind her.

Zeke and the others were waiting for them. He handed Clarke a bottle of water, and Monty threw her leather jacket at her. She unscrewed the bottle and drank half of it earnestly before she passed it off to Bellamy. He nodded his head in thanks. Then the group moved to the exit doors unceremoniously.

Back out on the street, Clarke took a deep breath and felt her heart rate descending back to a normal rate. The sky above was clear and the air was crisp. It felt good on her hot skin. Bellamy took a hold of her hand, and they ran across the street to a waiting Uber. They all squeezed into the small passenger van, and it shot off north towards Old Town.

Sitting in the back of the van, her head begun to swim the high of dancing wearing off. She closed her eyes and leaned against Bellamy's solid form. He rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb against her shoulder. The heat between them was still pulsating.

Clarke hadn't felt this type of attraction towards someone in such a long time. She had kept herself busy with work at the hospital since her last breakup. She took on all the tasks her supervisors asked of her, leading the training of new recruits or staying late to fill out evaluations of the sailors under her. The more Bellamy glided his hands over her touch-starved body, the more she wanted him.

It didn't take long until they were dropped off in front of a popular cantina. The Spanish club was packed. The open windows of the front bar had people spilling out of them and Latin music and laughter floated up around them. They didn't have to wait long until they were inside before Clarke knew it, they were all liquored up again, back on the dance floor.

Raven and Zeke were beside them now. Harper and the guys in front. Bellamy behind her with his burning fingertips scalding her skin. The desire started to form low in her belly again. The cantina was hotter than the other club with more bodies pressed closer together. They couldn't move without brushing up against someone else.

Raven danced salsa in time with the beat and sung along to the music. Even with her leg, Zeke was having trouble keeping up with her. She looked so happy, and it made Clarke's heart clench. All of her friends, old and new alike, were enjoying themselves. When Raven reached for Clarke's hand, she took it and they dropped low to the floor. Raven swung her leg around in front of her. Clarke bounced on the balls of her feet.

Her attention shifted back to her dance partner when she felt his hand slide back into the pockets of her dress, pulling her back up and closer to him. She tilted her head up to look at him. His dark eyes were filled with lust as they looked at her eyes and down to her lips. Bellamy captured her mouth with his. His beard scratched along her cheek as their lips met. It was a little frantic at first. The tension had been building between them for hours.

Clarke turned around to face him, placing her hands on his chest and reaching up to kiss him again. It was sloppy as they swayed to the music out of sync because of each other. Bellamy traced her lips with his tongue and Clarke ran her tongue across his cheek. She could taste the smoke of his last cigarette and whiskey in his mouth.

She pushed him off the dance floor into a darkened corner of the cantina, or maybe he pulled her there. The room was spinning faster. The control she usually possessed was slipping out of her hands as she poured more of herself into the kiss. Bellamy trailed hot, wet open-mouth kisses down from her lips to her neck and to her shoulder. She gripped tightly to his biceps.

"Bellamy," she breathed, though, it was impossible for him to hear her over the music. She rolled her head to the side, giving him better access to suck on her neck, her eyes half open in pleasure.

The room was hazy and thrumming with energy. The bodies around them moved in sync with the sexy salsa music, but Clarke and Bellamy were moving to their own tune now. She moaned when he palmed one of her breasts and rubbed between her thighs with his other hand. He cursed when she leaned into him and grinded against his hips to feel the erection that had returned. She felt like he was getting dangerously close to bursting through the seam of his pants.

A light to their left alerted Bellamy to the back hallway and the open door of a restroom. He immediately let go of Clarke and she groaned at the lack of contact before she realized that he was tugging them away from the crowd.

The lights inside the bathroom were brighter than the club but still soft, not breaking the ambiance of the place. It was one room, with a toilet, a urinal, and a sink, that was completely plated in white subway tiles. It appeared to be fairly clean for a place like this. Clarke only had a moment to look around until Bellamy was back on her with his hot mouth and heavy hands. She heard the snap of the lock and looked up, locking her eyes with his.

They were filled with hunger. She looked down at his lips that were swollen and red, his face that was flushed under the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones, like constellations in the sky at twilight, and back to his eyes. They were filled with need now. One of his curls that had fallen down on his forehead caught her attention.

She ran her fingers up his shoulders to the base of his head, carding her fingers through the damp curls at his neck, desperately needing to feel him everywhere. His mouth crashed down on hers in response, and he sucked on her bottom lip. She barely noticed when he pushed her back against the bathroom door.

She stood up on her tiptoes to twine her fingers deeper through his hair. He reached for one of her legs hooking her thigh around his waist as his hands slipped under her dress, the top band of her lace thong, and palmed her ass. She moved her head to the side, letting him trail kisses down her neck again, so she could catch her breath.

"Are we really about to fuck in this bathroom?" she asked sarcastically. Bellamy stopped his kisses down her neck. Both of their chests were heaving violently.

"Only if you want to," he murmured against her skin. She could feel his eyelashes fluttering along her collarbone and his hands loosen a fraction over her hip and thigh, waiting for her to decide.

Clarke could feel the cadence of the music beating in time with the pulsations that were throbbing right down to her core. Every inch of her body wanted this. Wanted him. Now.

"We're totally fucking in this bathroom," she said seriously and fumbled between them to undo his belt. He continued his attack on her skin, sucking lightly down her neck to her chest and between her breasts.

She managed to loosen the belt and pull down the zipper of his pants, letting his cock break free. She wrapped her hand around him pumping slowly. She wanted to get down on her knees and worship him, but she knew that was just the alcohol talking. He had been growing steadily hard for so long, she doubted he'd last anyway. The brief thought flew through her mind of how Bellamy was just coming back from deployment. They both needed the quick and dirty fuck right now.

While she was busy, he reached back under her dress and glided his fingers under her underwear and soft skin.

He teased her clit as she drove her hands up and down the length of his dick wildly. She started panting. Her thighs quivered under his touch and she clinched them together tightly. He slipped a finger inside of her and then another, reading her thoughts.

"Damn, you're soaked, Griffin." She could hear the smirk in his voice so she jerked at his dick and ran her thumb over the head feeling the precum gathered there.

"And you are so hard for me right now, Blake," she whispered in his ear. He nipped at her breast through the cotton of her dress and she let out a squeal in surprise. Bellamy shook with laughter and pulled down the front of her dress exposing one of her tits.

His tongue touched the sensitive flesh of her nipple, gentle as he licked and sucked around the areola. His other hand moved up to knead her other breast. It left her wanting below the waist. She moved closer to where her hands were pushing him against her to bring the friction back against her clit. The thin lace of her thong was the only thing between them.

"Condom?" she squeaked out before they went any further. Bellamy chuckled under his breath and left her breasts alone for a moment. He pulled out a rubber from his back pocket and tore it open with his teeth. Clarke held onto his arm as he guided the condom down over his shaft and then he hooked her leg back over his hip.

"You ready?" he asked, looking up at her. There was a vulnerability hidden in his eyes that Clarke could see. In the grimy club bathroom, under half-dim lights with half their clothes off, it felt like he was offering his whole naked soul to her. She nodded and whispered _yes_ before she closed her eyes.

Bellamy slid her panties to the side and lined himself up at her entrance. She felt him enter her, slowly at first, so she could adjust. He continued to move at a slow pace, half of him was inside of her, and then out. She moaned at the sensation. Clarke swiveled her hips impatiently, letting him fill her completely. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, blowing out a breath in surprise. Clarke could only hold on to his arms. She felt so full.

"Did you say you wanted to join Space Force? Because you're going to see stars tonight," he joked.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

Bellamy thrust harder into her and Clarke moaned, tilting her head up. He captured her mouth with his. They traded open-mouth kisses as he slammed her up against the wall. Her body pressed up against the cool wall of the bathroom tile was a sharp contrast to the heat of Bellamy's body pushing against the front of her.

He grabbed hold of her hips, lifting her up effortlessly and then filled her again. Clarke could only hear the boom of the music and their slapping skin. The intensity started to rise low in her belly.

"I'm going to come," she gasped.

"Then come for me, Princess," he rumbled. He held her against the wall with one hand and trailed his other down to her core, rubbing circles on her clit.

Then she felt it. Everything faded away and she saw stars behind her eyelids. The white dots sparked off, as her body convulsed against Bellamy. Everything felt like an inferno. Too hot. Too much. Too good.

Before she came down from her orgasm, Bellamy increased his pace. He chased his own stars, pounding into her harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...," he stuttered. She could feel the spasms rising up his cock, and it caused a synapse, another orgasm ripping down her spin.

"Fuck!" Clarke cried out, this time much louder than Bellamy's chant as they came together. She let go of his arms when he had tightened his hold on, her letting her ride out the waves of pleasure.

Clarke felt fully inebriated now, drunk on alcohol and high on sex. She sat there against the wall with her legs wrapped around Bellamy's hips, panting. After a beat, they caught their breath and disentangled themselves. Clarke straightened out her dress and pulled the cups back up over her chest while Bellamy cleaned himself up.

She looked up into the cracked, dirty mirror to fix her makeup and redo her hair. Her lipstick had smeared and her hair had fallen completely out of her bun. Bellamy hip-checked her playfully when he went to wash his hands in the sink beside her.

"You dropped your coin," he said and placed the silver mermaid on the porcelain counter for her. He leaned down to give her another bruising kiss behind her ear. She felt the heat leave her as his lips fell away. He ran his fingers through his curls and turned for the door. "I'll see you out there."

"Thanks," she called and watched him leave.

Back out in the club, everything looked the same more or less. Raven danced with Shaw, Jasper was taking shots with Harper, and Monty and Miller were deep in conversation at a table beside Bellamy. It didn't look like anyone had missed them.

Bellamy had ordered a round of water for everyone and slid Clarke a glass when she walked up to him. She didn't feel any awkward tension between them, but Bellamy seemed quiet. Tired. She couldn't blame him. She felt absolutely exhausted from the night as her adrenaline came down and the alcohol flowed through her veins. She leaned back against him when he offered and stood between his legs sleepily. It didn't take long for the rest of their group to call it a night.

Outside the bar, cabs were called and goodbyes were said. In the late hour of the night, they all stood in half-dazed states. Clarke sat down beside Raven and Zeke on a bench helping her massage her leg. Bellamy and Miller smoked their last cigarettes. Harper and Monty giggled as they tucked themselves into Miller's side for warmth. And Jasper stared up at the moon.

It was coming up to three in the morning when all of their phones started going off. Clarke looked down at hers and read her email aloud quietly.

"Congratulations, HM3 Griffin. You have been selected to join the USA Space Force Recruits..."

When she looked up, everyone around her was smiling. They all had received the same news. Raven was the first to look up at the sky. Through the clouds and the city pollution to the stars and the unknown, the universe was waiting for them.


End file.
